What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Looney Tunes Presents/Looney Tunes Presents: Catnip Saves the Neighborhood
Looney Tunes Presents: Catnip Saves the Neighborhood is a 2002 American hand-drawn animated action-adventure comedy film directed by Tuck Tucker and produced by Warner Bros. Animation and DisneyToon Studios. The film features the Looney Tunes characters. Plot Arriving home from a basketball game, Catnip Alleycat and his best friend Miguel Mouse learn that Yosemite Sam, the CEO of FutureTech Industries (FTI), has announced plans to redevelop the entire neighborhood as a luxurious high-rise shopping mall. That night, Bella Cat finds that her father, Butch Cat, is working with FTI to build a new super-sized branch of his beeper store in the proposed mall. She ultimately sides with her father, though is hesitant to do so because of her love for Catnip. Catnip hosts a demonstration against FTI. Unfortunately, their permit is stolen by Yosemite Sam's employees, Catnip's grandmother Honey Alleycat is arrested, and the demonstration is declared illegal. The failure encourages many of Catnip's neighbors to give up, and sell their homes to FTI. As the residents begin packing their belongings, Catnip's grandfather Fred Alleycat tells the story of the "Tomato Incident", a major revolutionary war battle fought in the city. Catnip realizes that the neighborhood had to have been declared a historic district after the war, effectively ensuring its preservation; however, the legal document granting its landmark status was sold to Yosemite Sam, who denies obtaining the document. As the deadline draws near, Catnip gets a mysterious phone call from "Deep Voice" (a "Deep Throat"-esque] character), who informs Catnip that Yosemite Sam is lying and the document is in his office safe. Catnip and Miguel steals the key to the safe from Yosemite Sam's assistant, Mortimer Mouse. Mortimer later notices the missing key, and informs Yosemite Sam. Meanwhile, Fred and the boarders try to devise a backup plan in case Catnip fails. The plan is to wire the storm drain tunnels beneath their street with dynamite to intercept FTI's construction equipment. Butch later teams up with them after discovering Mortimer's contract states Yosemite Sam will control 51% of his company and swindle him as a result. With help from agent Minerva Mink, Catnip and Miguel infiltrate into FTI headquarters and access the safe, only to find that the document is missing. Yosemite Sam appears from behind them with the document in his hand. He reveals that his ancestor, a governor of the British forces, was humiliated by the "Tomato Incident", and, that, for years, Yosemite Sam has been planning to avenge his family by demolishing the neighborhood and replacing it with a hulking building carrying his name on it. He then burns the document to ensure that his plans will proceed, before summoning his guards to get rid of Catnip and Miguel. They escape, but believe they have failed, until "Deep Voice" advises Catnip to obtain the FTI's security-camera footage of Yosemite Sam burning the document. After Catnip finds out that "Deep Voice" is Bella, he asks why she decided to help him instead of her father. Bella reluctantly professes her love for Catnip. Bella and Catnip escape the building, and meet Miguel on a city bus, convincing the driver to race home when realizing that his girlfriend lives in the same neighborhood. Despite several near-collisions, the kids eventually make it back unharmed. Lola Bunny arrives at the scene, along with the police and a news crew. Accessing the large YosemiteSamVision jumbotron poised atop a nearby building, Catnip and Minerva show everyone the footage of Yosemite Sam burning the document. Lola officially restores the neighborhood's status as a historic site. Yosemite Sam arrives, demanding to know why demolition has not begun. He sees the footage of himself burning the document on the monitor. Honey, having escaped prison, sabotaged his car, and Yosemite Sam is promptly arrested. Pudgy inadvertently sits down on the detonator that ignites Fred's explosives, causing the jumbotron monitor to be destroyed. Bella denies ever having loved Catnip, claiming that she said those things in "the heat of the moment". Catnip, unconvinced, pretends to accept it as she returns home. Cast *Jeff Bergman as Catnip Alleycat, Miguel Mouse and Grandpa Fred *Tress MacNeille as Bella Cat and Daisy Fieldmouse *Billy West as Pudgy Alligator and Stretchy Giraffe *Bernadette Peters as Luna Cheetah *Bill Farmer as Ken Duck *Russi Taylor as Grandma Honey *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam Trivia *Catnip Alleycat, Miguel Mouse and Bella Cat are the main protagonists of the film. *There are the cameos in the film: ** Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes Presents Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Movies